The Wrong Target
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Zuko joins up with a bunch of mercs. They soon get a high profile target, only he manages to escape. Instead, Katara gets captured, and Zuko saves her. But why? Not for the reason you would think. Rated M, implied sex, rape, cursing, suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is CowLick035's reward one-shot. I have decided to make it every 25****th**** reviewer will get a one-shot. So, here's the summery. Zuko leaves Iroh, like normal. Then he is captured by a group of mercenaries. But when he fights them, he impresses them. He joins them and starts making money. Now, they are going after the Avatar. Ow, Sozin's Comet won't show up till summer 101 ASC. So Zuko has been with them for some months. First M rated fic, for cursing, mentions of rape, and some suggestive scenes. It completely ignores Zuko Alone. I hope you enjoy.**

"**What is power? Is it the ability to command vast armies? Is it to be seated on the throne of the world? No, that is not true power. True power comes from knowing who you are. And when faced with a choice, choosing and acting with hesitation. Ozai is a fool. But you Zuko, you are beautiful to me. A flower that sucks the life out of the weeds of this world."**

**Kasui to Zuko, a month after joining her and her team.**

* * *

**The Wrong Target**

**The Capture**

* * *

**General POV **

**Earth Kingdom **

"No, please! Spare me! I will give you anything you want! Just don't kill me!" The target begged the blackened robed man with the white and red mask.

Zuko found it disturbing how they always begged. Never did they try to take action against him, at least not in the end. No, they would always promise him something. Money usually, but sometimes he would get a piece of land or a building or even a whole city if he spared the target. Not that he ever accepted, or was even tempted. No, these people did not understand a contract, or what it meant to accept one.

Idly, as Zuko raises his swords to the corrupt Fire Nation official's neck, he is reminded of himself, during the Agni Kai. There too, he had begged. He had acted like a commoner, rather than the Prince he was, still is. So, maybe his father had actually helped him. By giving him the scar, Ozai had shown Zuko what happens to those who beg. Ozai had spared his life, but it was more an act of contempt then anything else. It was to demean him, to show Zuko that the effort necessary to kill him was too great a price for one as low as Zuko. Now that Zuko had some years to think about it, and his own actions, it gave him a new perspective.

Ozai would still die. Make no mistake. But Zuko was not above being grateful to the man who showed him how to despise weakness. Ozai had helped make him strong. Of course it had been left to another, a particularly vicious and cruel woman, to actually commit the acts which transformed Zuko into the man who could kill without a second thought.

Outside of his memories, the man seems to think that Zuko's hesitation means he is considering the offer. "Please, take my daughter. She has just turned sixteen and…" Zuko's blade slice into the man's throat, stopping just shy of slicing through the arteries needed to sustain human life.

"Do not mistake my hesitation for consideration in your offer. You are scum, and you deserve to die. I had planed on finishing you quickly. But any father who offers up his daughter deserves a long and agonizing death." Zuko's mask gives nothing away as he slowly, and methodically begins to kill the honor less target.

After an hour, Zuko departs the mansion that had been built with stolen funds. After another hour, Zuko arrives back at the base camp, and seeing the group gathered around the fire, he changes directions. When he gets near, one of the friendlier mercs, friendlier is a term used very loosely, waves Zuko over.

"Zuukooo!" She cries happily, bounding up from her place with an ease Zuko found distressingly similar to Ty Lee. But that is where the similarities end. Birurana, the hand-to-hand combat expert of the mercenary team, was an unrelenting monster who took pleasure from everything, but mostly from death, her older sister's presence, and sex. She had no boundaries, and the only person who she obeyed was her sister Kasui. Which was a good thing for Kasui was the leader of the band of mercs that Zuko had been a part of for the better part of three months.

As for Kasui, she was the complete opposite of her sister. She was the leader, and had the strength and mentality to enforce any decision she made, not that she needed to. She was intelligent, and ruthless, and every order she gave had a reason, usually a very damn good one. And while Birurana would fuck anything that either had a hole or a cock, Kasui was very selective in her couplings. At the moment, and very likely for the rest of her life, Kasui only had two lovers, the Kyoshi exile Samantha Buke, and one of the secretive Neo Air Crusaders, Kaze Akner.

On those two, Zuko did not know much. They mostly kept to themselves. What he did know was that neither held him or the Fire Nation responsible for what had happened to their people. When he had questioned them about it, all they said was that their people had been weak, and deserved what they got. Zuko had thought that a bit cold at first, but since they were Kasui's lovers, it does not surprise him now.

The final member of the team was a rather unpleasant Waterbender by the name of Pakota. He was the only one who went out of his way to give Zuko trouble. Unlike Samantha and Kaze, Pakota held the Fire Nation responsible for everything that had happened in the world for the past hundred years. Ironically, it was this hatred that had cast him out of his Tribe, and had drawn Kasui to him. While Zuko did not know the exact occurrence of events that made Pakota swear loyalty to a Firebender, Zuko did know that Birurana had had fun that night. Thinking back on the gleeful look that had sprang up in Birurana's eyes, Zuko decided later it was probably best not to know exactly what went on.

"Ohhh, what's in the bag Zuko?" Birurana asks curiously, ignoring the massive quantities of blood staining Zuko's clothes and mask.

Hearing her sister's voice, Kasui looks up, turning her attention from Samantha. When she sees Zuko, she raises her eyebrow, "I told you to bring proof of the kill, not baptize yourself in his blood Zuko."

Zuko unclips his mask, attaching it to his belt. He then opens the bag, pulling a severed head from it.

"Ohh." Birurana coos.

Kaze glances over at the head and gives a long whistle. "Damn boy. If I did not know Kasui already broken you, I would say you have a problem."

Zuko grants him a smirk before tossing the head into the fire.

"Who said she broke me?" He asks softly, ignoring the whine of complaint from Birurana over loosing a possible toy.

Pakota growls at this, remembering just how he had been inducted.

Birurana then decides that if she can't have the head, the one who brought it would do instead. But before she can lay a finger on Zuko, Kasui's sharp voice rings out. "Enough. Remember our deal Birurana."

Cursing under her breath, Birurana steps away from Zuko. Zuko nods his head slightly at Kasui. While Zuko had nothing against the others, he found Birurana slightly distasteful.

"Now, while you were busy, I received another offer. This is a Class One." Kasui informs them, dropping a bomb shell.

The entire camp suddenly falls silent, with only the crackling sound of burning flesh resonating. Even Zuko, as relatively new as he was to mercenary work, knew that a Class One operation was the most expensive, and dangerous job a merc could do.

"Who's the target?" Samantha asks.

Smirking with delight, Kasui reveals the target. "The Avatar."

Three Days Later…

"KAZE, ZUKO!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE!?!?!" Kasui's blood laced eyes glare at her husband and Zuko, demanding an explanation for the broken arrow situation the team now finds themselves in.

Zuko and Kaze glance at each other. Finally, by the distinction of being her husband, Kaze answers. "Everything was going according to plan, Kasui. The Avatar had become separated from his entourage, and we had cornered him. As expected, my presence threw him into a state of confusion and disappear. But when we moved in to restrain him, the Avatar Spirit came alive. He blew past us and proceeded to decimate the hired help. As you know, they all died. Then he and the others fled."

Kasui is unforgiving in her assessment. "So, you failed."

Kaze nods. "Yes." He knows that Kasui does not look kindly on failure. And since he is her lover, she expects more from him and Samantha then she does Zuko, Pakota, or Birurana. Knowing this, he will accept any punishment Kasui sees fit to give.

Surprisingly, Kasui only glares at them for a moment, before sighing. "You are forgiven. The Avatar is a powerful target and I might have been hasty in taking this contract. Do not let it bother you. Technically, we are ahead financially. Since the fodder we hired left their down payment here, we lose nothing and we can sell the gear we don't need. Though future fodder will be reluctant to sign on with us." And with that, Kasui writes off the deaths of five mercenaries. "Oh, there was one other thing. Pakota managed to capture one of the girls that always seems to be hanging onto the Avatar's pants legs..."

Zuko's heart stops at this. Knowing Pakota, there was only one person in the Avatar's group who he would try to capture…

"The Waterbender, Katara."

Zuko gulps slightly, and asks the question he had been dreading. "And where is Birurana?"

Kasui glances at him curiously then shrugs. "Probably with the captive. You know how she is Zuko…" She trails off as Zuko thunders out of her tent. "ZUKO! Get back here!" Kasui calls out to his retreating form.

But Zuko either does not hear her, or he is consciously disobeying her. Either way, he thunders down the slope of the hill, running and praying that he will not be too late. As he runs, memories of past breakings, as Kasui called them, flash through his mind, filling him with renewed horror at what awaits Katara if he does not get there in time.

**Flashback**

Zuko watches impassively as Pakota is chained to a tree, his wrists encased in the special crystal that blocks bending. When he is firmly secure, Samantha and Kaze back off, and allow Birurana to take command.

"You know why we do this?" Kasui asks him as the pair watch Pakota writhe in pain as Birurana claws his chest.

Zuko turns his good eye toward her, than shakes his head. "To humiliate him?" He ventures.

Kasui smirks at his answer, but shakes her own head. "No. Humiliation is not the goal, but it is a welcome bonus, especially when he is concerned." Pakota then begins to curse, albeit a bit muffled, as Birurana pulls out some sort of torture device.

"No. You see Zuko, we all wage war with the past, and we all have our chains that bind us. Everyone's war and chains are different from the rest." She explains. Zuko nods, well aware of the war that he fought with his own painful past. Seeing light in Zuko's eyes awakens something in Kasui, and she dons a roll she rarely uses. She becomes a teacher.

"Now, Pakota, he is a creature of hate. He hates me, and Birurana with a passion. He hates all Firebenders. He hates us for the war, for the pain we have caused him and his family. But that hate, that passion, it is what makes him so much like us. So, his own tribe banished him, never allowing him to return. Deep down, he sees and acknowledges the true reason of why he was banished. Of course on the surface he will lie to himself, saying that it is this or that, but deep down, in his core, the answer haunts him. It whispers to him, using my voice."

Zuko, who by this time has forgotten about Pakota being raped/tortured, turns to Kasui, giving her his undivided attention. Gaining a small pleasure from this, Kasui gestures to the woods. "Come." And he does.

"You see Zuko, when we first found him, he attacked us. But we were able to subdue him. I then let Birurana have her way with him. And while I watched them, I saw something curious. Do you know what I saw, Zuko?" Zuko shakes his head, having lost his voice in the near hypnotic tone of Kasui's lecture.

"I saw him die, just a little bit. The Northern Water Tribe, they are fools, and hypocrites. They teach their students to change, to move with water, but they are as rigid and stale as the Earth Kingdom. So, when Pakota was taken, by force, a small piece of him died. And in its place, a small chain was formed. You see, to him, you do not abandon those you sleep with. It is both a part of his culture, and a part of his personal ethics; it is one of the few things I admire about him. But, because it is not him who is in control, like the Northern Water Tribe's sexist beliefs require, it kills him a little bit. So, by still believing the Northern Way, even after years of punishment, he gives me the perfect way to chain him. For while he hates me, and Birurana even more so, he won't ever betray us. For he won't abandon the person he sleeps with, and the fact that it is my sister who takes him, means that he is loyal to me. Do you see how the culture you grow up in can be the thing that both liberates, and enslaves you, Zuko?"

"Yes." He responds, deep in thought.

"Good." Kasui replies. "Now I have a question for you. What is it that chains you, Zuko? What part of your history constricts your choices, makes you pursue a goal when you would be better off not pursuing it? What is the chain that makes you weak, Zuko?"

**End of Flashback**

Zuko had spent many nights thinking upon that lesson. He eventually came to his own conclusions, and felt an immense weight lifted off of him as a result. Ozai would die, but he would die because Zuko wanted him to die, not to avenge his scar or banishing. And when he recognized that fact, trivial matters like the succession of the Fire Nation became of little importance. Uncle Iroh would be a fine Fire Lord, after all, he was the one who was supposed to inherit the throne. And when it came time for him to die, Zuko would step up. Once Zuko had decided that, his life became much simpler, and more productive. It was proof that what Kasui had told him was true, power comes from knowing oneself, and being able to choose, and act.

Still, why Zuko was thankful for his trial, both to Ozai and Kasui, he did not wish to see Katara raped. For one thing, it is a barbaric act. For another, he respected her out of all the member of the Avatar's friends. She alone could fight, and fight well. She did not deserve what Birurana and Pakota would do to her.

So, unsheathing his swords, Zuko leaps through the underbrush, prepared, and yet unprepared for what he sees.

Chained in front of him, is Katara, naked. She has several bruises on her face and body, indicating she had been beaten. This sends Zuko into a rage, and ignoring Birurana's query of rather he wanted to join them, he launches a fire blast at Pakota, whose back is turned to him.

The attack catches Pakota off guard, sending him flying through the air. But the attack alerts Birurana, who goes on the offensive, jumping at Zuko, trying to jab his pressure points. But Zuko is prepared. His clothing is made of a thick, but light and flexible material. Her jabs do nothing but indent the cloth.

Using Birurana's surprise to his advantage, Zuko pivots, slamming the but sides of the two blades into Birurana's torso. _'No sense in further enraging Kasui by killing the bitch,'_ the analytical part of Zuko's mind thinks.

But he has little time to do more thinking as Pakota leaps at him, his twin War Axes shimmering with a sharpened layer of ice. Zuko leaps back, and ignites his blades, catching the axes between his crossed Daos. For a moment the two men stand still, struggling to push the other away.

But Zuko proves to be the smarter fighter when he steps back and to the side, slamming his sword handle into Pakota's head as he stumbles forward. With Pakota out like a light, Zuko turns to stare into the shocked eyes of Katara.

The second their eyes meet, something touches Zuko's heart, and for the first time since joining Kasui, begins to feel something.

But the moment passes when Birurana lands a kick to Zuko's back throwing him forward. But before she can continue her assault, a fire ball sails through the air, striking the ground between her and Zuko.

"Enough, Birurana." Kasui commands, flanked on both sides by Samantha and Kaze.

But Birurana does not listen to Kasui. No, due to the mental damage both of them suffered as young girls, Birurana will periodically go into berserk like rages where only after expending her energies will she calm down.

Kasui, seeing that this is the case, gives a long suffering sigh of resignation, and motions Kaze forward. Kaze complies and using his Airbending, herds Birurana into a corner where Samantha traps her with Earthbending. With her sister secure, Kasui motions Samantha and Kaze away. They give a small bow, and take Birurana to the detention area.

When she is gone, Kasui grants Zuko a speculative look. "You took an awfully big risk in helping this girl. Tell me Zuko, what is so special about her?"

Zuko does not answer immediately, instead walking toward Katara, and placing his cloak over her.

"Thank you." Katara whispers unsurely at Zuko. Zuko gives her a nod, before turning back to face Kasui.

"There is no strength in having your sister and him," he gestures with contempt at the still unconscious Pakota, "raping her."

Kasui tilts her head a little to the side, as if suddenly seeing Zuko in a whole new light. "Curious. You never objected before to Birurana's games. Why now?" There is no animosity in her question, simply curiosity.

Zuko snorts. "Before, they were scum. They deserved it. But she," he tilts his head back to Katara, "is different. She has honor, and can fight. I respect her. And I will not stand by and let your psychotic sister rape her." Zuko winces slightly at the last sentence, but does nothing to retract it. It is the truth and doing something to take it back will only lower himself in Kasui's eyes. It may even lead to his death.

Kasui's eyes harden just a bit at the slight to Birurana, but then relaxes. "I respect your candor, Zuko. I am not blind to Birurana's faults, and you know the why, so it does not matter what you call her. It is the truth. Still, what makes you think that I myself will not want to take her? She is beautiful."

Katara winces at this statement, but Zuko sees it for what it really is. One last test.

"Then you will be violating your own beliefs, unless you wish to add a second wife to your harem. It would balance out the other two." The quip is received and Kasui gives him a look of approval.

"You certainly have come a long way Zuko." She comments, as she strolls up to him. She then stops by his side, and lowers her voice. "But I know your heart, better then you do. Respect is not the only motivation you have. Find out what truly motivates you in regards to her, and I will make rich as a king and you will be free to come and go as you please." Kasui promises. She then proceeds to Katara, and after studying her face for a moment, tears the cloak off, revealing the supple body beneath.

But Kasui does gain any satisfaction from the sight, Samantha is far more alluring, and with the coldest of precision, takes a knife and slices a small hole in Katara's chest.

Ignoring Katara's scream of pain, Kasui plants a small crystal in the cavity. As soon as the crystal touches flesh, the pain ceases, and the flesh begins to heal.

It is only now that Kasui deigns to speak to Katara. "You are an outsider. Endanger us in any way, and you and Zuko will die." She then turns around, and leaves Zuko with Katara.

Once Kasui is gone, Zuko takes his swords and slices the chains holding Katara, catching her as she falls. With her in his arms, Zuko looks into her eyes, and hears the only question she could ask.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Is his answer before she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

**This was going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it into a two or three shot. Now, I had planned on going in-depth with Kasui and Birurana in my Rise of the Sithari and Progenitor story, but I put that one on hold. So, I am exploring their characters now. They will be showing up in Striking the Balance and Unionist Revolution, I am just not sure how. **

**Ow, I tried to make Kasui kinda like Vergere from Star Wars. I hope I succeeded. And to those who don't know Star Wars, Vergere is one of the Sith Masters of Jacen Solo, Han and Leia Solo's oldest son. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	2. Coversations of the Heartless

**I enjoyed writing the first chapter. Here is the second. Oh, and part of it is too much for , so I put it in my AdultFanfiction site. Just go to my profile and click on the link at the top.

* * *

**"**So now you are a match maker? Where did this erratic trait come from?"**

"**From Hell, of course. Where else can a monster like me be born, Kalo?"**

**Kasui to Kalo, soon after Zuko's movements begin.

* * *

****The Wrong Target**

**Conversations of the Heartless

* * *

General POV **

**Earth Kingdom **

Katara had a fever. That was readily apparent. It had started an hour after Kasui had placed the crystal in her chest, and while the incision had healed completely, Zuko could see the heat pulsating from it. It was due to an ability that Kasui had taught him during his three month stay here. The ability to not only feel, but actually see the heat of living organisms and objects. Kasui called it infrared vision.

And what Zuko saw when he looked at Katara was very bad. None of the heat her body was producing was escaping. No, it was being trapped in her body, and channeled through what Zuko assumed was her charka lines. Hence, Katara was glowing like the sun, with the brightest areas being concentrated on the crystal, her head, and her vagina.

While Zuko was not a healer, he did what he could. He made sure that Katara drank as much cool water as she was physically able to. He regularly inserted her in fresh pools of ice cool water. These were supplied by Pakota, but only after Zuko nearly killed him. Though he was diligent, his efforts hardly mattered. Katara's fever grew progressively worse, and Zuko's efforts did little but stem the inevitable tide.

But curiously, Katara's affliction began to change Zuko. Not in any obvious ways he would notice, but on a fundamental level. As Kasui would later state, "He was coming into bloom." Indeed, it would take his teacher to point out the change that had taken place in him…

**Kasui, Samantha, and Kaze's Tent**

Zuko throws open the flaps of the tent, and steps inside, his face a storm of rage and betrayal. "Kasui." He growls out, gritting his teeth as he does.

Before him, Kasui glances over at him, looking past the naked form of Samantha, who is striding her lap. Kaze, who is half undressed, is behind Kasui, his hands on her shoulders. He, unlike his primary wife, glares almost hatefully at Zuko.

"Yes Zuko. Is there something I can help you with?" She asks calmly, as if she and her husband and wife were merely eating breakfast at the table.

"I need to talk you. Alone. Now." He emphasizes the last words by igniting his fists with an almost bluish flame.

Samantha turns her head slightly to him, granting Zuko a glare that rivals Kaze's. "This can not possibly wait for another hour?" She barks, annoyance spilling from her tone like rain from the sky.

Before Zuko can answer, Kasui nods to him. "Kaze, Samantha, please leave us for a short time. I will make it up to you two when you return." Kasui commands them, though it is the most tender voice Zuko has ever heard her use.

Kaze and Samantha obey, though Samantha is careful to keep her back to Zuko. When they are gone, Kasui returns her attention to Zuko. "Now, this had better be important Zuko. Samantha and I had finally decided that it was time, and I would hate to loose you for making such a stupid mistake…" Kasui idly threatens him.

Snarling, Zuko's flames ignite into blue fire, engulfing his hands as he draws his swords. "Nothing concerned with Katara is a mistake! I want answers, and I want them now!"

Kasui glances at the blue flames before smirking her delight. "Or what Zuko? Will you burn me with your bright blue flames of yours?" She asks him brazenly.

Her tone of voice gives Zuko just enough pause to calm down. When he calms, he notices the blue flames engulfing his fists. "How?" He asks, surprised beyond all words at the flame's presence.

Kasui snorts. "It is more a question of who, but that can wait for later. Now, you obviously came here because of Katara? Am I correct?" Zuko nods, glaring at her slightly.

"You did something to her, when you inserted the crystal in her. She has a fever and nothing I do can break it. I came here to get the answer to the cure." Zuko stops, and the flames intensify. "Now what must I do to heal her?"

Kasui raises two fingers up, smirking at the reaction her answer causes. "Fuck her."

Zuko actually splutters, his eyes widening in surprise, horror, and just a fraction of anticipation, though that is more due to the male part of his psyche than anything else. _'Men.'_ Kasui mentally rolls her eyes at the last piece of emotion she sees in Zuko's eyes.

"You are joking." Zuko mutters disbelievingly after a moment.

Kasui sighs, and rubs her temple. "Zuko… when will you learn that everything I tell you is the truth?"

Zuko ignores her comment, returning his glare to her own. "Do you honestly expect that me making love to Katara will cure her?"

Kasui resist the urge to bash her head against the bed post. "I did not say make love to her. I said fuck her. There is a substantial difference. Birurana fucks people. I make love. You will notice that there is a difference in both method and outcomes. But yes, I am serious. When you pound your cock into her, the release of her cum will take a substantial part of the heat away from her body. In the absence of that heat, the other centers will transfer their heat to her vagina and when she comes again, the heat is released. Of course, you will need to fuck her often to keep the fever down. But hey, it is not as if you are getting the short end of the deal here…" Kasui is suddenly cut off by Zuko's fist, contracting around her neck.

"Be quiet, you damn bitch." Zuko snarls.

But Kasui is not afraid, or if she is she does not show it. "Go ahead. Put a little more pressure into your hand. Break my neck. Fulfill your duty as my apprentice. Kill me, and take my role as the leader." She goads him, fully expecting to die.

But her statement pulls Zuko back to his senses, and he releases her. She falls to the ground, coughing slightly as her lungs take in air through her damaged windpipe.

"No." Zuko mutters, then repeats himself in a louder tone. "No. This group has only been a means to an end. I have no desire to take control. As soon as Katara can be moved, we are leaving."

Zuko then leaves, pausing only as Kasui speaks. "If you fail me on this Zuko, I will kill you myself." Kasui croaks out. Zuko glares back at her, then leaves.

**Zuko's Tent**

Having meditated on Kasui's words, Zuko knows that there is no other option. If he wants Katara to live, he must take her.

So, after sealing them in the tent, Zuko walks over to Katara, and calls out to her, softly. "Katara. Katara. Wake up." He commands her, gently.

Zuko notes, later, just how pathetic Katara sounded as she wakes. She can barely talk, the unaccustomed heat scorching her tongue, and lungs. All she can do is whimper.

"Katara," Zuko whispers in his most gentle voice, "I have a way to heal you. You will hate me later, but I can live with that. Everyone I have ever known comes to hate me sooner or later. Just know, that once you are well, if you want me to leave, I will never trouble you again." It is a very different side of Zuko that Katara sees now, one that only his Uncle, and his mother, had seen before.

"Zuko." She whispers softly.

**(Taking a note from several other authors, I have edited out the sex scenes. I don't know what the line is regarding them, but I am erring on the side of caution. If you want to read them, just go to my profile and click the AdultFanfiction website icon thing. It will take you to my AFF profile.)**

"Zuko…" Katara whispers, strangely content now that the fever has broken.

"Shhhh. Rest now Katara." Zuko murmurs before darkness envelopes her again.

**Ten Hours Later**

Katara wakes slowly, feeling cool for the first time in days. Raising, she sees Zuko lounging in a chair, sipping some tea. "I would not move. You might be a little sore." He warns her.

In return, he receives a glare. But it quickly dissolves into a look of bewilderment. "Why?" It is all Katara need to asks.

Zuko sighs, and sets his tea cup aside. "Why." He repeats, exhaling loudly. "That is the question I have been asking myself these past ten hours. It is the question I have been asked for the past few days, ever since the adrenaline subsided enough, from when Kasui informed me that you had been captured, for me to think clearly."

"Do you have an answer?" Katara's shallow voice queries.

Zuko glances at her, then at the teapot. "Do you know, what I am Katara?" The way he says her names thrills her, especially in light of what had transpired ten hours ago.

"The Prince of the Fire Nation." Is her answer. It is something he has told her and her friends often enough.

Zuko laughs, actually laughs at that. Perhaps his first genuine laugh in years. "No. That is what I was. I was exiled, stripped of my title, and hunted. But it took one woman to make me see myself as something other than the Prince of the Fire Nation." Katara feels no need to ask who this woman is. She has a pretty good idea who.

The thought of Kasui makes her raise her hand, involuntarily, to the small bump located between her two breasts. If Zuko notices, he does not comment.

"No," Zuko continues on, "I am not the Prince of the Fire Nation. I am a monster." Whatever Katara had been expecting, this was not it.

"A monster?" She asks incredulously, not believing Zuko would call himself that.

"What Kasui has done, what she has taught me, is how to strip my heart of all emotion. To make it as cold and hard as the arctic tundra that almost claimed my life. I could kill a thousand men, without hesitation. As long as I got paid for it. I could send the economy of an entire region plummeting, if someone gave me the money or resources to justify it. Lives, they meant nothing to me. Though she rarely showed it, Kasui was proud of her work, of me." Zuko ends, grimacing at the thought of Kasui.

"Then, why did you save me?" Katara asks again.

Zuko gazes into her eyes, and Katara sees something in his. Something deep, and hidden behind walls of pain. "I could say that I saved you because I love you. But that would be a lie. I could say it was because I respect you. While I do, that is not it. I could say that I find Birurana redundant, but not even that is it. I saved you, because I wanted to feel something other then pain, rage, and contempt. I saved you, because I wanted to feel like I was a human, and not some monster in human form."

Katara blinks at this, saying nothing. After a minute, Zuko begins to speak again. "My life, has not been an easy one, Katara. I have fought and struggled for everything I have. There have only been two people who actually gave a damn about me. My uncle, and my mother. I love them, with all of my heart. But, it seems that I have managed to drive even these two away. My mother," Here Zuko's voice fades, too chocked with emotion to continue.

Katara, feeling a surge of compassion for her former enemy turned savior, gets out of bed, ignoring the fact that she is naked, and crosses the room, placing her arm on his shoulder.

"Zuko." Is all she says, but it is enough. Looking up at her, Zuko wipes away a tear. "My uncle, I drove him away. I could not understand him, not fully. And I was not content with his way of life. So, I left him. I know where to find him, but so far, I have remained here, among my fellow monsters." He ends with a bitter tone.

"Zuko," Katara begins, "you are not a monster. All my life, I have given, and given, and given. No one, aside from my mother, has ever given back. But then, you, you of all people, not only rescued me from that psychotic bitch and the bastard, then, when I am dying of fever you spend three days ministering to me, and finally, when you take me, you are so gentle, and you focus only on my pleasure and not your own… Zuko, I don't know if I can go back."

"Back to what?"

"Back to being the person I was. You changed me Zuko. For better or worse, I can't live without you Zuko. I felt it, when you caused me to release, the first time. The crystal, something changed." Katara demonstrates this by bending the tea around them.

Surprised, Zuko focuses in on the small bump, reassuring himself that it is still there. "How?"

Katara shrugs. "I do not know. All I know is that I would rather die then leave you. You said I make you feel human, well, you make me feel alive."

* * *

**Okay, I hope I did not make that too sappy or whatever. So, here is chapter two. One more to go. I hope you are liking it. When I set out to do this, I wanted a Zutara story where it is not about love. Here, it is about them needing each other. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**loggie831: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**'Katherine-Potter-Lupin': Thank you. I am glad that you enjoyed Kasui and Birurana. I had thought to add in a brother, but decided against it. I hope you like this one.**

**NorthernLights25: I hope you enjoyed.**

**ML7: Thanks. I have some ideas about what to do to revise RSP a little bit. I may end up returning to it with in a month. But I am not making any promises...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	3. Epilogue

"**The moment I dream of, is when you come to the budding stage, Zuko. When, after all of your trials and tribulations, you can stand on the mountaintop, a fully grown man, and look down on the hellish route you have taken to get there. Will their be anyone else with you? I don't know. That, Zuko, is your choice."**

**Kasui to Zuko, early on in his training.**

* * *

**The Wrong Target**

**Epilogue **

* * *

**General POV **

**Earth Kingdom **

"Katara is healed now." Zuko states simply.

Kasui, from her perch on the king sized bed that housed her and her two lovers, glances up from her book. "And?" She asks, both elated and a little sad at that this moment had come. Despite what Zuko might of thought, Kasui truly enjoyed his company. She enjoyed teaching him. Most of all, she enjoyed having a fellow Firebender around. It made the pain of being exiled from her people more bearable.

"Katara can bend. Why is that?" There is none of the hostility there had been a day before. Now, now Zuko is at peace. All that remains between them is one last conversation. After that, Kasui did not know what would happen. While Zuko would not attempt to hurt her for anything she had done to him, which was good for she had made him strong, he might attempt to kill her for what she had done to Katara. If he tried, well, best not think about that possible confrontation.

"Have you forgotten already? About the chains and wars." Kasui clarifies after realizing her first sentence was a bit vague.

"What does that have to do with Katara regaining her bending ability while the anti-bending crystal is still lodged between her breasts?" Some exasperation is finally entering his tone, which causes Kasui to smirk.

"Everything. Bending is merely the manipulation of the charka that lies in all of us. It is a matter of the mind, the body, and spirit. Hence, when one has chains that bind the spirit, the bending is affected." Kasui explains, rising from her position. "What the crystals do is block that flow. Much like a dam. But," she clarifies, "when a person, Katara in this case, unlocks one or more of the chains that binds her, the charka gets a little push. Think of it as an added surge of water flooding into a dammed river. The river, with more water, will overflow the damn that is blocking it. Now, Katara has the ability to bend again. As long as she does not allow the chain to return, or allow a new one to take its place, she can bend with the crystal inside of her. But, should another crystal be put in, then one of them will have to be removed." Kasui steps over to her desk then, and opens the top drawer. She retrieves a small parchment of paper before closing the drawer.

"Here." Kasui hands the parchment over to Zuko. "These are instructions for removing the crystal, should she want to."

Wordlessly, Zuko takes the parchment, holding it like it was his firstborn child. But he chooses to remain silent, prompting Kasui to continue. "Zuko," She begins softly, "you have found your answer. I can see it in your eyes." She steps forward then, and brushes her hand across his unscarred cheek. He flinches slightly, but does not pull away. "You are no longer my apprentice. You are free. You can now stay, and fully join us. With your abilities, there would be no one who could stop us. We could have Carte Blanch over the entire trade. But, it is your decision. If you wish to leave, I will not stop you. Whatever you choose, know that I am proud of you."

For a moment Zuko is silent. Clearly he is warring with the several powerful desires. Despite Kasui's action, Zuko did feel comfortable within the group. He had learned much during his time here and had amassed a considerable fortune. Nothing compared to what the Fire Lord could command, but Zuko would never want for anything material for the rest of his life. His careful investments of his earnings in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom would continue to be profitable for years, no matter who won the War.

But, he also had a burning desire to lay waste to Ozai, and show his sister just how powerful he had become. And if he stayed with Kasui, his chances of achieving that goal were slim.

There was too the issue of Katara. Undoubtedly she would want to go and rejoin the Avatar. And while the Avatar held no interest to Zuko now, at least as a way back to the Fire Nation, he knew that the Avatar would be an essential part in ending the War.

So, the question facing Zuko is this. What is the best method of achieving his goals, while retaining the advances he had made with Katara.

Put in that light, the choice is obvious.

"Kasui," Zuko begins, his tone solemn. "I will always remember what you did for me. How you showed me to remove my chains, and to make me think cleary. But, my goals are too different from yours. I am leaving, and I will join the Avatar. Then, I will kill Ozai and end this war."

Kasui smiles at Zuko, a dazzling smile that few people had seen. "Very well, Lord Zuko. Know that when you leave, the contract for the Avatar's capture will be voided. We do not attack our own." Kasui promises him, letting it go unspoken how she would convince Kalo to see her point of view.

Zuko nods, then leaves. As he walks away, Kasui calls out to him. "If you ever want to come back, there will always be a spot open for you, or anyone else you choose to bring with you." Zuko raises his fist at that, acknowledging her before disappearing behind a cluster of trees.

**Kasui, Samantha, and Kaze's Tent**

As soon as Zuko leaves, Samantha and Birurana walk through the back door. Despite being beaten by Zuko some days before, Birurana expresses sorrow at his departure.

"Kasui," She whines. "Why did you let him go? He was the only man here worth gazing at."

Samantha and Kasui both stare at her, exasperated. "I think Kaze would disagree with you on that point, Birurana. But it was not my decision. Zuko will walk his own path. But I have a feeling that he will soon be returning."

This causes Birurana to brighten slightly, and she bounds away, looking for some new victim.

When she is out of sight, Samantha shakes her head. "By the One God, she scares me sometimes, Kasui."

Kasui smirks, then pulls Samantha tight to her. "Don't think I have forgotten my debt to you." Kasui whispers huskily before she crashes her lips to Samantha's.

Ten Miles Away

Under the shade of a large tree, Zuko carefully presses the pearl hilted dagger his uncle had given him, against Katara's skin. Before pressing down, he gazes up into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks for a final time. At her nod, he presses down. Katara hisses slightly, as Zuko slices a small, neat hole into her flesh. When the crystal comes into view, he stops and pulls it out.

Katara gasps as the crystal leaves her body. She immediately summons water, and heals the cut. When she is done, there is only a small scar.

Zuko nods at her, then hands her the crystal. "Here. You didn't have it in you for long, but trust me when I say this. You will want to keep it." Katara looks at him as if he had grown a second head but does not object. Instead, she rinses it and places it in her bag.

"Now what?" She asks after a moment of silence.

Zuko turns to her, and after admiring her still bare chest, he smiles. "Now we find the Avatar, and we figure out a way to take Ozai down, permanently." This makes Katara smile, and with a little help from Zuko, she reclothes and hops onto the rhino.

As they ride away, Katara rests her head on Zuko's back. "Thank you." She whispers softly.

Turning his head slightly, Zuko gives her a quizzical look. "For what?"

"For breathing life into me." She answers.

Zuko smiles at that, and for the first time in his life, he is content.

* * *

**Alright, this is the end. I hope everyone who read it liked it. I may do another story taking off where this one left off in the future, but I don't know. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**loggie831: Well, I hate to disappoint, but no. If there ever is a baby, they would be born after the war. Sex outside of marriage is one thing, but babies in a war? No. Thanks for the review.**

**ML7: Monsters are only monster until you know how they were created. Then, perhaps they are not so monstrous anymore. Thanks for the review.**

**NorthernLights25: Thanks for the review.**

**doctor anthony: Thanks for the review. I have some work that I need to do first but I will do the next Chapter of Darkness into Light, Chaos into Order next.**

'**Katherine-Potter-Lupin': I explained everything right? Thanks for the review.**

**Chocolate Thunder: Thanks.**

**CowLick035: That is the trouble with giving vague directions for one-shots. But as long as you are satisfied, then I did my job. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
